


Spider's Web

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Aeryn is feeling conflicted about John and Furlow takes advantage





	Spider's Web

 

Written for SC113 - Till the Plot Runs Clear hosted by A Damned Scientist.  Fics to be inspired by Till the Blood Runs Clear - Ep 11/S1.  
  
Setting: Furlow’s workshop in Till the Blood Runs Clear.  
  
Some spoilers to do with how the episode ends with John giving Furlow all of his wormhole data. This is a filler scene that explains that ending, which I always wondered about.  
  
Word count: 1028  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to A Damned Scientist for the challenge and the beta read.  
  


 

**Spider’s Web (PG - 13)**  
  
“So, is that big blue-eyed hunk of Sebacean meat your boyfriend?” Furlow asked Aeryn while examining the beacon that the recently blinded girl had handed her with a request for cyber manipulation.  
  
“Not that it is any of your business, but no, he is not. And he is not Sebacean either.” Aeryn replied, irked at the other woman’s annoying habit of asking nosy questions that had nothing to do with the job at hand. “So, no, he is definitely not my boyfriend.”  
  
“Oh, that’s intr’esting. Not Sebacean, eh?” Furlow probed further. “He certainly looks Sebacean.  Although, I probably should’ve guessed that he wasn’t. He was way too nice to you to be a Sebacean when he found out that you got blinded by that pesky solar flare.” Furlow opened the beacon’s case and removed the internal mechanism to examine its workings. “You were rude to him though, very rude, when he offered to help ya. You’ll never get in his pants by being that rude, you know? Just givin’ you some precious free advice, that’s all…you catch more wompa-bees with a taste of honey than with a bowl of acid, that’s my motto”  
  
Aeryn would have gladly taken a swing at the annoying mechanic if she had been able to see where exactly in the room Furlow was standing.  
  
“I don’t want to get in his pants.” She said, lying through gritted teeth.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, they’re probably way too tight for both of you to fit in there anyway… so let’s just say that you won’t get him out of them then.” Furlow said, enjoying needling Aeryn about the man she was so obviously oversensitive about.  
  
“Can you please just pay attention to the beacon and stop talking? Can you or can you not alter it as I asked you to do?” Aeryn asked exasperated, not wanting to dwell on the disturbingly  appealing idea of her getting into John’s tight pants or of him getting out of them for her enjoyment.  
  
“Mm-hm I could easily alter it… at a price!” Furlow said, taking a long drag on her large cigar and then blowing the smoke in Aeryn’s face, making her blink and recoil.  
  
“How much of a price?” Aeryn asked.  
  
“Well, let’s see… how about you lend me that not-my-boyfriend of yours for a night cycle of torrid, sweaty, satisfying sex and then we can call it all square, eh, whaddaya say?” Furlow asked, noticing with satisfaction the involuntary and uncontrollable frown of disapproval that bloomed on Aeryn’s face at that mental image. “No? Too jealous to share him, are ya? Oh well, then, I’ll have to think of something else, won’t I?”  
  
Furlow hummed to herself for a while pretending to think about an alternative, suitable payment for her services, then she slapped her thigh and said: “I got it! How about your blue-eyed boy gives me exclusive access to the entirety of the wormhole data that he has gathered so far and that’ll clear all of your considerable debts to me, uh? Whaddaya think? I’d say that’s a fair deal.  Probably… surely.”  
  
Aeryn shook her head and replied in a gloomy voice: “John will never agree to that. He wants to go home to his planet and to do so he needs that data to create a stable wormhole to navigate his way back.”  
  
Furlow prided herself on her shrewdness. She knew how to recognize and hit a weak spot when she saw one. The girl didn’t want him to go home and leave her behind, that much was obvious, as obvious as the nose on her crestfallen face. Her big, grey, blind eyes and her tone of voice had spoken volumes about how she felt when she had revealed his desire of returning home.  
  
“Well, he looks like a resourceful chap to me.” Furlow weaved her web taking advantage of the chink in Aeryn’s armour. “Surely, it will take him no time at all to rebuild his wormhole data bank once he parts with it. Don’t you agree?”  
  
Aeryn bit her bottom lip, indecision etched all over her face. Her mind was swirling around with a myriad of thoughts: she needed it, John needed it, the others needed the beacon altered to save all of their lives from the bounty hunters and Captain Crais, she told herself. What was the point of John holding on to the data and being captured instead? She logically reasoned to herself, at the same time willingly ignoring the impish voice at the back of her mind that was whispering enticingly to her that no matter how resourceful John was, it would take him at least a few monens to be able to accumulate all the wormhole info again once he handed it over to Furlow. Which meant he would be forced to stay on Moya with her… with all of them, she corrected herself.  
  
A little smile creased Furlow’s lips at the sight of the conflicted expressions flitting across Aeryn’s face.Time to bring the deal home. “But if you don’t trust him to be good enough to be able to do it, you know? Able to gather the data again? Well then, we should call this deal off and go our separate ways…” Furlow said, looking for the expected reaction. Which she promptly got.  
  
“Of course Crichton can do it again!” Aeryn immediately jumped to his defence. It was acceptable for her to treat him as an inferior being when he acted dumb or didn’t understand the simplest of things, but she certainly wasn’t going to stand there and let Furlow criticize and disparage him!  
  
“Fine, it’s a deal. Exclusivity to John’s wormhole data for the altered beacon. Now get working on it if you want to get paid!” Aeryn snapped and turned away from Furlow supremely annoyed at herself for feeling relieved about John being forced to stay on Moya, for feeling vexed about Furlow getting her way, for feeling guilty about having given her word on his behalf knowing how much wormholes and going home mattered to him and for feeling wretched about feeling so many contrasting feelings at once.  
  
Love - especially unacknowledged, unexpressed, unrecognised love - truly made easy work of manipulating people. So easy, it could hardly be considered a challenge. Piece of Mintakan cake! Furlow chuckled to herself and got to working on the beacon.  
  
  
 **The End**


End file.
